


Wicked

by ivanolix



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bondage, Canon - TV, Canon Bisexual Character, Established Relationship, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, POV Female Character, Porn, Porn Battle, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the lots_pornbattle  prompt "restraints used on Kahlan"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked

When Cara's fingers slide determinedly up her forearms to clasp her wrists, Kahlan's heart leaps in her chest and not because of the heat in her loins.

"C-Cara!" she gasps, arching up slightly. Blue eyes widen in fear.

The Mord'Sith purrs against her lips, hands still curved around Kahlan's slim wrists. "I know you're afraid."

The mattress creaks beneath them as Kahlan wriggles, arousal and panic fighting for dominance. This affair with Cara, it isn't suppose to cut this deep into her psyche. She's sure the entire inn can hear her heart pounding at her ribcage. "I'll scream," she says in a whisper. "I can't help it."

"Only in pleasure," Cara answers, kissing her with more gentleness than Kahlan can bear.

"I..."

"Trust me." Cara nips at her lower lip, and it's still Kahlan's weak spot.

Closing her eyes, a soft moan following her exhale, she lies back beneath her Mord'Sith lover. "Not yet..."

"Of course," Cara purrs, slipping both Kahlan's wrists under one hand and letting the other explore southwards. Her fingers are heated, her instinct good, and the light pressure sends electric shivers of delight along Kahlan's nerves.

Confessors are good at blocking out what they don't want to focus on. Kahlan breathes, legs spreading slightly as the warmth in her body starts to concentrate right between her thighs. Cara's fingers are tracing the curve of her waist, drawing spiral patterns on her hip and thigh. Another little moan falls from her lips, and when she arches slightly she feels her nipples brush the golden-soft skin of Cara's shoulder.

"Want," Cara breathes against Kahlan's jaw, the tip of her tongue flicking out to leave a dot of moisture on the freckled skin. Kahlan's lips part just a little, wanting those lips and that tongue somewhere more sensitive. "Control," the Mord'Sith continues, nipping at Kahlan's ear. "Desire, fear." She licks at the spot right behind Kahlan's ear and Kahlan can swear her powers will burst through the radahan.

"Cara," she starts, but then a finger is pressed to her lips. She opens her eyes to see Cara's, sea-colored and just as liquid with arousal, holding hers.

"I will not take your control from you," Cara says, voice like fire and honey. "But you will like it if you give in. To relax and have the pleasure teased from you, built up high until you have to beg for release...and then the ecstasy when it is granted, and your body swells and soars."

Breathless, reluctantly dragging her gaze from Cara's pink lips as they savor each delicious word, Kahlan answers, "You're cheating."

Cara flicks her tongue against Kahlan's slightly pouting lip. "I just want you to trust me." Though her eyes dance, there's just a hint of vulnerability in the depths.

This was just supposed to be an affair to tide them over until they could get home to a more appropriate relationship. Instead, Kahlan's heart was starting to flutter. She wants to show Cara that she does trust her, more than anyone. Otherwise they wouldn't be here at all.

With a slight swallow and a nod, she relaxes her wrists under Cara's grasp. "I give in..."

Cara's mouth descends on hers in a wet hot kiss, driving any doubt away. It's Cara-speak for 'you won't regret it' and Kahlan moans her agreement with aching lust between her legs.

She's never much looked at women before Cara; when the Mord'Sith straddles her belly, restraining her hands with the sheets, Kahlan's eyes track the luscious golden-pale curves with hunger and curiosity. If her hands were free, she'd be cupping the softly swaying breasts, playing with the pink tips of Cara's nipples. But her hands aren't free, and instead she just licks her lips and waits.

"Too tight?" Cara asks when she's done, with a smirk that says that _maybe_ she'd take Kahlan's answer into consideration...but maybe not.

"No, it's fine," Kahlan says, feeling a slight flush in her cheeks. Her fingers curl into fists, squeezing just a little at the restraints, but her focus is all on the Mord'Sith on top of her. It feels like an eternity as she's forced to merely watch Cara's mouth slowly descend to the top of her breast, kissing the soft flesh, making Kahlan squirm with pleasure.

Her eyes close for a second when Cara's lips wrap around her nipple, sucking with cruel talent, and all Kahlan's muscles quiver and tighten at the sensation aroused. The wet heat of Cara's mouth on her breast lasts far too long for Kahlan's sanity, and she starts rocking her body up, wordlessly begging for more. Her hands clench and unclench, wishing she could grasp onto the blonde hair tickling her skin.

The Mord'Sith pushes up, lean and lithe like a cat, letting go of Kahlan's nipple with a wet pop. The lustful grin on her face makes Kahlan's heart race. "You want more, Mother Confessor, don't you?"

"You know I do." Kahlan's husky whisper is more than they both can take, judging by the way Cara's body trembles just slightly.

For a moment their gazes meet—Kahlan can scarce believe that she's willingly tied up with a Mord'Sith atop her, much less that her core is wet and aching for stimulation, her skin sensitized and her mouth dry. There's more than trust in their shared gaze.

Then before she can catch another breath, Cara's down between her thighs, spreading them and diving in for a ruthlessly hungry taste. Kahlan cries out in sudden pleasure, hips bucking, heat spreading up her body and making her yank at her bonds. "Spirits!"

It's not the spirits, though, it's Cara. Devouring Kahlan like a choice feast, her tongue doing exceedingly wicked things to Kahlan's tender flesh, the Mord'Sith takes advantage of the situation. No Kahlan to interfere with this pleasuring, she takes her time and does as she pleases, but dear _Creator_ how the pleasure is mutual.

Noises fall from Kahlan's lips in quick succession, breaths coming in pants, as she feels Cara's mouth work right where she wants it. The pleasure ripples up through her again and again, building towards a peak, and every moan is a beg for it never to end. She's out of control, floating as Cara plays her like a violin. She can only trust that this tune ends in climax.

Cara nips and sucks at her folds, tongue lapping, before sliding two fingers into Kahlan's core. She clenches around the welcome penetration and moans louder, eyes tightly shut so she can savor every precious moment of pleasure. Cara falls into a steady rhythm with hand and mouth, Kahlan's hips responding at the same speed, and the intimacy and heat feels like it'll destroy them both.

Time stops short for Kahlan, controlled by Cara, as the pleasure crests. She's almost there and it aches. No matter how fast she arches her hips, Cara doesn't speed up, and finally all Kahlan can desperately gasp is, "Don't stop!"

With a curl of her fingers and a quick short thrust, Cara doesn't.

It's enough to make Kahlan scream as climax shakes her entire body, muscles fluttering uncontrollably and breathing feeling like an afterthought. White-hot pleasure floods her every nerve and for a few moments she can't see straight.

Finally, as she remembers to suck in a breath, her eyes focus on Cara. The Mord'Sith is above her again, a satisfied expression on her face, Kahlan's essence making her lips look more plump and shiny than usual. "I said I'd make you scream..."

"I love you," Kahlan breathes. And without a drop of fear in her body, she means it.


End file.
